A Special Gift
by Seylin
Summary: Drabble. Luka receives a special gift. Slash. Mpreg.


**Fandom**: Twilight  
**Pairing**: Jasper/Seth  
**Prompt**: Teddy bear

* * *

"Grandpa Sam! Grandpa Sam!"

Sam looked up from the piece of wood he was whittling into a howling wolf. He smiled at his granddaughter, Sarah. Setting his knife and the piece of wood aside he held his arms out for her and she practically jumped onto his lap. "Hey Sarah-bear, what do you have there?"

"A letter came for you. Grandmother asked me to bring it to you. I don't know if it's good, she was crying," Sarah explained handing him the already open letter.

Sam frowned as he took the envelope and pulled the letter out. A picture nearly slipped out of the middle but he caught it before it fell to the ground. Opening the letter his eyes widened and a smile split across his face at the same moment that tears filled his eyes.

"Grandpa?"

He cleared his throat and blinked his tears away. "Dear Sam," he read. "We wanted you and the rest of the La Push pack to meet the newest (and long awaited) addition to our family. His name is Luka Whitlock. He was born on December 24th. Wishing you guys all the best, Jasper and Seth." Sam then pulled the picture out and looked at it with a smile. Seth stood holding a newborn with a head full of black hair and Jasper stood behind him, his hand protectively resting on Seth's shoulder. Both were smiling so big it looked as if their faces might crack.

"Seth?" Sarah questioned.

"He was a member of my pack many years ago. He went with Jacob after imprinting on Jasper, well a couple of years after he imprinted. They have been trying to have a baby for many years but couldn't, no one knows why. But it looks like that finally changed," Sam explained. He gently nudged her so she would get up. "C'mon, we need to go tell everyone else."

**-x-**

Embry entered the toy store in Seattle, determined to find something to send to Seth's son. Sue was leaving the next day to meet her second grandchild and he wanted to send something for his own congratulations. He looked around for a moment, unsure of what he should get. Newborns couldn't really play with a toy…

"May I help you Sir?"

Embry blinked and looked around, then down. The sales woman who smiled at him was _tiny_, barely reaching his chest. She reminded him a lot of the little female vampire that had visions. "Um…my friend just had a baby, a boy, and I want to get him something…but I don't know what."

She nodded. "Do you want to get him something that only a growing newborn can play with, something he could grow into or something that might last for a long time?"

"Uhh…the last one sounds best," Embry answered.

"I know just the thing, follow me please." The sales woman led Embry through the aisles of toys until they reached the back of the store. "A teddy bear."

"A teddy bear," Embry repeated but even as he said it he knew it was perfect. "Something that will look nice until he can actually sleep with it, a toy that can be more than a toy…a friend."

"Exactly, do you need help finding the right one?"

"I think I've got it from here, thanks."

The sales woman nodded and walked off. Embry stared at the long shelf. There were many different kinds of teddy bears, various sizes, colors, textures…maybe he should have let her help. With a sigh he started to walk down the aisle slowly, checking each one, stopping on occasion to touch one. Embry was almost to the end of the aisle when a teddy bear on the next to top shelf caught his eye. Reaching up Embry pulled the bear off the shelf, already smiling.

The bear was a light brown color with a white or cream colored cloth in the ears, the muzzle and on the bottom of the feet. The fur was extremely soft. This was it. Embry held the bear close as he walked up to the front of the store to pay.

**-x-**

"Oh! Seth, Embry sent a present for Luka. I laid it next to my suitcase, would you get it?" Sue asked looking up from her grandson.

"Sure." Seth found the wrapped square box beside his mother's suitcase just as she said and brought it back into the living room. Sue had laid Luka down on his baby blanket and was sitting next to him. Luka, who had been awake, was falling back to sleep, his golden eyes closing slowly. Seth sat next Jasper and opened the package. He smiled when his eyes landed on the teddy bear. Jasper smiled too.

"We'll have to remember to send Embry a thank you note," Jasper said and Seth nodded. Seth stood and took the bear to Luka.

"Look Luka, a new friend." Seth rubbed the bear against Luka's arm and Luka's eyes widened slightly. His little hand jerked a bit and curled around the bears neck.


End file.
